Mare Winningham
Mary Megan "Mare" Winningham est une actrice et une chanteuse américaine née le 16 mai 1959 à Phoenix, Arizona. Biographie Fille de Sam Neal Winningham, chef du département de physique à la California State University de Northridge et de Marilyn Jean Maloney, professeur de littérature, elle grandit avec trois frères et une sœur. Elle débute comme chanteuse, compositrice à la fin des années 1970. Suite à une prestation télévisée, elle est repérée par un agent, et entame une carrière d'actrice. Elle enchaîne plusieurs séries télévisées, et surtout, de nombreux téléfilms qui lui vaudront d'être nominée (et de remporter) plusieurs Primetime Emmy Awards. Elle tient des rôles réguliers dans plusieurs séries télévisées, comme Urgences, Grey's Anatomy, Mildred Pierce, The Affair et tient des rôles récurrents (en interprétant à chaque fois un personnage différent) dans les saisons 3, 4 et 5 de American Horror Story. Au cinéma, elle est remarquée pour le rôle de Wendy Beamish dans le film St. Elmo's Fire (1985), et est nominée à l'oscar du meilleur second rôle féminin pour sa prestation dans le film Georgia (1995). Elle est membre du Brat Pack. Parallèlement à sa carrière d'actrice, elle a continué de travailler comme chanteuse, et a sorti plusieurs albums entre 1992 et 2004. Elle a également interprété plusieurs chansons de bande originales de productions dans lesquelles elle a joué. Elle a notamment été l'épouse, pendant moins d'un an, d'A Martinez (1981), de William Mapel (1981-1996) puis de Jason Trucco (2008 à aujourd'hui). Elle s'est convertie au judaïsme en 2003. Filmographie Cinéma *1980 : One Trick Pony : Modeena Dandridge *1981 : Threshold : Carol Severance *1985 : St. Elmo's Fire : Wendy Beamish *1986 : Nobody's Fool : Pat *1987 : Le Bayou (Shy People) : Candy *1987 : Made in Heaven: Bienvenue au paradis : Brenda Carlucci *1988 : Appel d'urgence (Miracle Mile) : Julie Peters *1989 : Turner et Hooch (Turner & Hooch) : Dr Emily Carson *1990 : En route les enfants (Crossing to Freedom) : Nicole Rougeron *1991 : Le Mari de ma femme (Hard Promises) de Martin Davidson : Dawn *1993 : Sexual Healing de Howard Cushnir : Marta *1994 : Teresa's Tattoo : Xhanteuse *1994 : Wyatt Earp : Mattie Blaylock *1994 : À chacun sa guerre (The War) : Lois Simmons *1995 : Georgia : Georgia Flood *1996 : The Boys Next Door : Sheila *1997 : Sous pression (Bad Day on the Block) : Catherine Braverton *2003 : The Adventures of Ociee Nash : Tante Mamie Nash *2004 : Dandelion : Layla Mullich *2008 : Swing Vote : La Voix du cœur (Swing Vote) : Larissa Johnson *2009 : Brothers : Elsie Cahill *2012 : Blanche-Neige (Mirror, Mirror) : Baker Margaret *2013 : Philomena : Mary *2016 : The Seagull : Polina *2017 : Geostorm : Dr Jennings Télévision *1976 : Young Pioneers (téléfilm) : Nettie Peters *1976 : Young Pioneers' Christmas (série télévisée) (3 épisodes) : Nettie Peters *1977 : James at 15 (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Wanda *1978 : Special Olympics (téléfilm) : Janice Gallitzin *1979 : Starsky et Hutch : Joey Carston (épisode 90 livres de problèmes) *1979 : Steeletown (téléfilm) : Aggie Modgelewsky, la fille de Modge *1979 : Les Prémonitions de Sheila (The Death of Ocean View Park) (téléfilm) : Jenny Flowers *1980 : Amber Waves (téléfilm) : Marlene Burkhardt *1980 : Off the Minnesota Strip (téléfilm) : Micki Johansen *1980 : The Women's Room (téléfilm) : Chris *1981 : Freedom (téléfilm) : Libby Bellow *1981 : A Few Days in Weasel Creek (téléfilm) : Locksley Claitor *1982 : Missing Children: A Mother's Story (téléfilm) : Kate Bradshaw *1983 : Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir (The Thorn Birds) (feuilleton TV) : Justine O'Neill *1984 : Single Bars, Single Women (téléfilm) : Bootsie *1984 : Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues (téléfilm) : Helen Keller *1985 : ABC Afterschool Specials (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Beth *1985 : Love Is Never Silent (téléfilm) : Margaret Ryder *1986 : La Cinquième dimension (série télévisée) (1 épisode, segment "Button, Button") : Norma Lewis *1986 : A Winner Never Quits (téléfilm) : Annie *1986 : Qui est Julia ? (Who Is Julia?) (téléfilm) : Mary Frances Bodine *1987 : Au nom de l'amour (Eye on the Sparrow) (téléfilm) : Ethel Lee *1988 : Le Choix tragique (God Bless the Child) (téléfilm) : Theresa Johnson *1990 : Love and Lies (téléfilm) : Kim Paris *1990 : Au loin la liberté (Crossing to Freedom) (téléfilm) : Nicole Rougeron *1991 : Fatal Exposure (téléfilm) : Jamie Hurd *1991 : She Stood Alone (téléfilm) : Prudence Crandall *1992 : Those Secrets (téléfilm) : Faye *1992 : Les Visiteurs de l'au-delà (Intuders) (mini-série) : Mary Wilkes *1993 : Better Off Dead (téléfilm) : Kit Kellner *1994 : Betrayed by Love (téléfilm) : Dana *1995 : Letter to My Killer (téléfilm) : Judy Parma *1996 : The Deliverance of Elaine (téléfilm) : Elaine Hodges *1997 : George Wallace (téléfilm) : Lurleen Wallace *1997-1998 : Dingue de toi (série télévisée) (2 épisodes) : Sarah McCain *1998 : Miracle à la maison (Everything That Rises) (téléfilm) : Kyle Clay *1998 : Little Girl Fly Away (téléfilm) : Catherine "Cath" Begley *1998 : Urgences (série télévisée) (4 épisodes) : Dr Amanda Lee *1999 : La Vie secrète d'une milliardaire (Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke) (téléfilm) : Chandi Heffner *2000 : Le Poids du secret (Sharing the Secret) (téléfilm) : Dr Nina Moss *2000 : Sally Hemings: An American Scandal (téléfilm) : Martha "Patsy" Jefferson Randolph *2001 : Sous le couvert de la loi (Snap Decision) (téléfilm) : Jennifer Bradley *2001 : Les Nuits de l'étrange (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Kate Morris *2001 : Six Feet Under (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Eileen Piper *2002 : Les Anges du bonheur (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Maggie *2002 : Bienvenue chez Trudy (Tru Confessions) (téléfilm) : Ginny *2003 : The Maldonado Miracle (téléfilm) : Maisie *2003 : New York, unité spéciale (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Sandra Blaine *2003 : The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire (série télévisée) (7 épisodes) : Dottie Shaw *2004-2005 : Clubhouse (série télévisée) (11 épisodes) : Lynne Young *2005 : La Magie de l'amour (The Magic of Ordinary Days) : Martha *2006-2007: Grey's Anatomy (série télévisée) (6 épisodes) : Susan Grey *2007 : Boston Justice (série télévisée) (2 épisodes) : Patrice Kelly *2009 : Les Experts : Manhattan (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Katherine Donovan *2010 : Cold Case (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Céleste Cooper *2010 : Esprits criminels (série télévisée) (1 épisode) : Nancy Riverton (épisode 5, saison 6) *2010 : 24 heures chrono (série télévisée) (2 épisodes) : Elaine Al-Zacar *2011 : Torchwood (série télévisée) (3 épisodes) : Ellis Hartley Monroe *2011 : Mildred Pierce (série télévisée) (5 épisodes) : Ida Corwin *2012 : Hatfields and McCoys (série télévisée) (3 épisodes) : Sally McCoy *2013 : Under the Dome (série télévisée) (2 épisodes) : Agatha Seagrave *2013 : American Horror Story: Coven : mère de Kyle *2014-2015 : The Affair (série télévisée) (12 épisodes) : Cherry Lockhart *2014 : American Horror Story: Freak Show : Rita Gayhart *2015-2016 : American Horror Story: Hotel : Hazel Evers Discographie *1992: What Might Be *1998: Lonesomers *2007: Refuge Rock Sublime *2014: What's Left Behind en:Mare Winningham Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy